


The Chick

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of 100 Sam and Frodo drabbles which I posted to a drabble community.</p><p>Note: A drabble is a story consisting of *100* words. No less, and certainly no more.</p><p>Prompt: 001 Beginnings</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chick

Frodo fought his way to wakefulness. Something was tickling his nose! Something soft. Blinking, he saw a small tuft of yellow feathers… a newborn chick! He heard a quiet chuckle and looked up.

"Wake up, Mr. Frodo," Sam said. "Wake up and see the chicks. Just hatched, they are!"

Frodo sat up and took the chick from Sam's hand. "Fine way to begin my day, sir gardener," he laughed.

Sam kissed him with lips as soft as the chick's down. "Do you know a better way?" He murmured seductively.

Frodo's smile took his breath away. "That I do, dearest Samwise."


End file.
